Xème Génération Vongola : Nouvelles aventures
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: UA - Nouvelles aventures pour Tsuna et ses amis. De nouvelles rencontres, de nouvelles batailles. Mais Tsuna n'est plus seul. Tsuna a pris une grande décision...
1. La décision de Tsuna

**Xème Génération Vongola : Nouvelles aventures  
><strong>

**Rating : T**_ (pour l'instant)  
><em>**Genre :** _Général, Action/Aventure, Friendship… en somme ce qui définit le manga !__  
><em>**Couples :**_ encore non déterminé (pas de 0027, choix entre 1827 et 6927 – à vos claviers si vous avez une préférences)  
><em>**Disclaimer :**_ Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Amano Akira  
><em>**Autres **: **TRÈS IMPORTANT**  
><strong>1°<strong>_ OC (présence de plusieurs OC/pas de Mary Sue je vous rassure – j'ai jamais su comprendre d'ailleurs…)  
><em>**2°**_ ré-interprétation vis-à-vis de certains personnages/évènements, risque de spoiler et modification de l'histoire(suite totalement inédite de mon cru) à partir du combat contre Daemon Spade (pas encore terminé à l'heure où j'écris ce chapitre). Vous comprendrez en lisant…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<br>**_Nouvelle cérémonie d'héritage ~ La décision de Tsuna ~  
><em>

Le pire venait d'être passé. C'est ce que Tsuna pensait, ce qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui. Pourtant son cœur n'avait de cesse d'être assailli par le doute et la peur. Daemon Spade - qui avait trahi Giotto, le Premier Boss Vongola – avait été vaincu et ce combat avait sans nul doute marqué son cœur de façon indélébile. Tout comme les mots qu'il avait prononcés avant de disparaitre, promesses d'instants qu'il devinait douloureux.

Quand le combat avait été terminé et que les membres de la famille d'Enma avaient été libérés - promesse exaucée par les gardiens de la prison Vendicare – ils furent néanmoins immédiatement mis au arrêt par les Gardiens du Vongola Nono, Timoteo. Tsuna et ses gardiens - mis à part Hibari et Mukuro - dont ceux qui avaient été libéré à leur tour, avaient bien tenté de les en empêcher mais la décision avait été irrévocable. Alors qu'on le faisait monter à bord d'un autre bateau, Enma s'était contenté de lui sourire malgré la peine qu'il avait pu deviner dans le grenat de ses yeux. A cet instant, le temps s'était comme figé. Un regard, un éclair, une promesse tacite entre l'adolescent brun et celui aux cheveux fauves.

Tsuna se roula en boule. Il y avait encore énormément de zones d'ombres dans ce qui venait de se dérouler. La vérité quand à ce qui était arrivé à la famille d'Enma lui était encore inconnu. A sa demande, le Neuvième avait promis de contacter son père. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait rétablir la vérité. A la déroute, Enma souffrait encore. Il avait besoin de savoir lui aussi. Tous les deux partageaient une même blessure. Tous les deux étaient torturés par l'incompréhension.

Assailli par une foule de pensées et d'émotions, Tsuna trouva malgré tout le sommeil dans toute cette agitation. Le visage sous ses couvertures, il ne s'était pas aperçu que Reborn l'avait tout le long observait du haut de sa couchette, l'inquiétude pouvant aussi se lire dans la prunelle de ses yeux sombres…

**OOOoooOOO**

Après le combat, Tsuna était resté cloitré chez lui. Prétextant le fait d'être malade, il avait continué à réfléchir sur les derniers évènements. Inlassablement. Nana - la mère de Tsuna – ressentant le désarroi de son fils, n'avait rien dit et avait agi comme si de rien n'était. Mais le brun avait pu ressentir par ses faits et gestes plus forcés qu'à l'accoutumé, toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait à son égard. Il en ressentit une certaine honte envers celle qui avait jusque-là toujours été présente pour lui. Celle dont l'innocence avait surement été le plus préservé.

Gokudera et Yamamoto quant à eux, n'était venu le voir qu'une seule fois, comprenant que leur Boss avait besoin d'être seul. Tsuna leur en avait été reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'influence dans ses choix, ni dans aucune de ses décisions. Seul Reborn était resté fidèle à lui-même, enchaînant réveils matinaux brutaux et entraînements intensifs.

Un matin néanmoins, le regard de Tsuna avait semblé retrouver tout son éclat. En plein milieu d'un cours de rattrapage du tuteur spartiate, il s'était alors tourné vers lui et lui avait dit d'une voix claire et dénuée de toute hésitation :

- Je veux voir le Neuvième du nom…

**OOOoooOOO**

Reborn plongea les yeux vers l'horloge avant de lever les yeux vers Tsuna qui était comme au premier jour de sa rencontre avec le Neuvième, entouré de deux de ses gardiens. Si ce n'était qu'à la place de Coyote, il y avait Schnitten accompagné de Ganash, toujours aussi souriant. La seule autre différence se tenait à l'expression qu'arborait Tsuna. Résolu et dénué de toute appréhension. Le Vongola Nono ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en le voyant, l'invitant d'un geste de la main dans ses appartements. Il posa une tasse de thé devant le brun avant de s'assoir devant lui comme les fois précédentes. Dans un silence calme, il porta le liquide ambré à ses lèvres. Il savait que le garçon était venu à lui dans l'intention de lui faire part d'une grande décision.

- Neuvième du Nom…

Timoteo reposa sa tasse et leva les yeux vers lui sans se départir de son sourire.

- J'ai finalement pris ma décision. Au vu des derniers évènements, vous m'avez dit la dernière fois avoir révoqué la passation de pouvoir lors de la précédente cérémonie. Vous aviez compris que ma décision avait seulement été guidée par ma soif de vengeance. Vous avez alors réitéré votre demande quand à la succession et voilà ma réponse définitive.

Le neuvième ferma les yeux.

- Je vous succéderais en tant que Dixième du nom.

… _**à suivre**_

* * *

><p>Oui je sais, c'est très court mais les chapitres suivants seront plus long ^^<p> 


	2. Ce dont il faut être fier

**Xème Génération Vongola : Nouvelles aventures**

**Rating : T**_ (pour l'instant)  
><em>**Genre :** _Général, Action/Aventure, Friendship… en somme ce qui définit le manga !__  
><em>**Couples :**_ encore non déterminé (pas de 0027, choix entre 1827 et 6927/votez via le sondage sur mon profil)  
><em>**Disclaimer :**_ Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Amano Akira  
><em>**Autres **: **TRES IMPORTANT**  
><strong>1°<strong>_ OC (présence de plusieurs OC/pas de Mary Sue je vous rassure – j'ai jamais su comprendre d'ailleurs…)  
><em>**2°**_ ré-interprétation vis-à-vis de certains personnages/évènements, risque de spoiler et modification de l'histoire(suite totalement inédite de mon cru) à partir du combat contre Daemon Spade (pas encore terminé à l'heure où j'écris ce chapitre). Vous comprendrez en lisant…_

_Merci aux trois personnes (Simba-kun et Ann O'Neem que j'ai remercié par MP – et merci beaucoup à fee4500 : je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai mis en appétit !) qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à ceux qui ont pris le temps d'aller voter (sondage toujours ouvert : ça penche pour un 1827 !) ! Voici la suite que vous attendiez ! Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes de grammaire et de conjugaison, sincèrement. Malgré cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>L'ARC DES MÉCANOS<br>**_Partie 1  
><strong>°_°_°_°<strong>  
><em>

**Chapitre 2**

_La cérémonie de succession finale ~ Ce dont il faut être fier ~  
>La nouvelle assurance de Tsuna ! Malgré leurs oppositions, il ne vacille pas !<em>

**[J-2**_ - avant la Cérémonie de succession_**]**

- Vous en êtes certain Judaime ? Vous comptez réellement hériter du titre de parrain de la famille Vongola ?

- Haha… et bien

Tsuna passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant tant bien que mal. Bien que ce fût un peu juste, il avait réuni 3 de ses gardiens afin de leur faire part de sa décision ainsi que de la nouvelle date qu'avait fixée le Neuvième pour la cérémonie. En regardant Gokudera, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de faire preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme face à cette nouvelle. Connaissant bien celui qui s'autoproclamait son bras-droit depuis leur toute première rencontre, il avait compris que l'italien avait eu quelques appréhensions quant à sa décision finale concernant la succession. Il fallait dire que le gardien de la tempête n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que le monde de la mafia. Ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés. Passer à autre chose et vivre une vie normale auraient surement été difficile pour lui. Tsuna se demanda même si cette simple optique lui avait traversé l'esprit, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il en doutait.

Un rire de Yamamoto l'arracha à ses pensées.

- Hahaha ! C'est génial non ? Maintenant je crois savoir à quoi tu pensais pendant tout ce temps !

- Ferme-la joueur de baseball sans cervelle ! Aie un minimum de considération pour ce que le Judaime a dû traverser pour en arriver là !

- C'est un peu extrême de dire ça tête de poulpe ! intervint Ryohei qui se trouvait entre les deux gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie. Yamamoto aussi à dû endurer une grande épreuve !

- Tchh !

Gokudera se contenta de détourner la tête en prenant une moue renfrogné alors que Yamamoto éclatait de rire en affirmant que ce n'était pas grave. Tsuna sourit en observant la dispute amicale de ses trois gardiens. Bien que le combat contre Daemon Spade se fût avéré douloureux pour bon nombre d'entre eux, chacun en était ressorti comme grandi et avec le sentiment au plus profond de soi que quelque chose avait changé.

Le brun ferma les yeux avec le sentiment qu'il était enfin en paix avec lui-même. Entouré de ses amis et sous l'œil vigilant de Reborn qui buvait tranquillement son café, il savait maintenant que ses peurs et ses doutes passés n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Ses hésitations évaporées. Ses incertitudes envolées. Son inconstance lentement démantelée par sa nouvelle résolution.

L'atmosphère qui les entourait était calme et paisible. C'était un des moments que Tsuna chérissait le plus dans sa vie. Ces instants qu'il partageait avant tout avec des amis. Des amis qui par le fil des batailles et des épreuves étaient devenus sa famille. Son trésor. Sa fierté.

- Judaime ? Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à prendre cette décision ?

- Hein ? Et bien c'est parce que…

Tsuna se sentit rougir alors que les regards de ses trois gardiens convergeaient aussitôt dans sa direction, dans l'attente de sa réponse. Il savait qu'ils étaient à la fois curieux et étonnés de ce soudain revirement. N'était-il pas celui qui avait toujours hésité jusqu'à maintenant et qui n'avait jamais su prendre une seule décision sans que quelqu'un n'ait avant, dit quelque chose pour le persuader de faire ses choix ? Certes, il ne pouvait pas non plus leur cacher les raisons qui l'avait amené à prendre cette décision mais…

- … j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça et je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure solution envisageable pour le futur de _ma famille_. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus les gars. Vous comprendrez tout le jour de la Cérémonie.

- Votre famille… Judaime ! C'est un grand honneur pour moi ! En tant que votre bras droit, je vous jure sur ma vie de ne pas vous décevoir !

- Go… Gokudera-kun ! tenta Tsuna, les deux mains tendues vers lui comme pour réfréner ses ardeurs. Je ne pense pas qu'on sera amené à de telles extré

- EXTRÊME ! Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi tête de poulpe ! Faisons 1000 pompes pour célébrer ça !

- Tu vas arrêter de déblatérer des conneries tête de gazon !

Un claquement retentit alors que la porte de la chambre de Tsuna s'ouvrait en grand pour laisser apparaître un môme habillé d'un costume de vache reconnaissable entre tous, deux grenades roses dégoupillées entre ses mains tendus.

- Mouahaha ! Lambo-san est dans la place ! Bakadera pousse toi !

- Stupide vache ! Je vais te faire ravaler tes dents !

- Hahaha, le petit est toujours aussi drôle!

Poussant un soupir malgré le sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, Tsuna se contenta de se saisir rapidement des grenades des mains de Lambo et de les balancer par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte d'un mouvement adroit du pied. L'explosion retentit en faisant vibrer la chambre toute entière sous les rires amusés de Yamamoto et les pleurs indignés de Lambo.

- Bakatsuna, pourquoi t'as fait ça !

- Vache stupide, comment as-tu osé menacer lé vie du Judaime !

Tsuna haussa les sourcils avant d'esquisser une grimace et de laisser un rire franc s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Ses quatre gardiens le regardèrent un bref instant avant d'éclater de rire à leur tour, gagnés par la bonne humeur de leur boss. Pour chacun d'entre, c'était évident : il y avait quelque chose de différent chez le brun et qui les mettait totalement en confiance. Comme une force invisible qui les poussait à croire en lui, quoi qu'il puisse faire. Quoi qu'il puisse décider.

Quant à ces instants de joies ou ils pouvaient partager des rires et des larmes, Tsuna les chérissait plus que tout. Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant que ne débute la cérémonie. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Hibari qui s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il irait si l'envie lui prenait. Tsuna ne lui avait jamais tenu rigueur de son comportement. Sans faillir devant le regard menaçant du préfet de discipline, il lui avait simplement dit avant de partir :

- Je compte sur ta présence Hibari-san. Sois-là sans faute.

Quant au dernier de ces gardiens, il avait encore une personne à mettre au courant.

- Les gars…

La dispute qui avait repris de plus belle s'interrompit et les quatre gardiens se tournèrent vers lui.

- Un problème Judaime ? interrogea Gokudera, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- J'ai quelques petites choses à faire. Est-ce que je peux vous laisser seul ici et m'assurer que ma maison sera toujours intacte quand je reviendrais ?

- Bien sur Judaime ! Je protégerais votre maison, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Vous pouvez partir tranquille !

- Pas de problème Tsuna. On va gérer en ton absence !

- Je ferais attention à l'extrême Sawada !

- Mouahaha ! Lambo-san ne reçoit d'ordre de personne et surtout pas de Bakatsuna !

- Ferme-là stupide vache !

- Haha… Bon je vous laisse. Je devrais être de retour avant le dîner.

Après un dernier signe de la main, Tsuna sortit de la chambre. Reborn sur son épaule, il rejoignit sa mère qui l'attendait avec un paquet enveloppé dans un large tissu violet.

- J'y vais M'man !

- A ce soir Tsu-kun ! Fais attention sur la route !

**OOOoooOOO**

Chrome cligna des yeux avant de passer un bras devant son visage pour se protéger des rayons du soleil et de reconnaitre Tsuna qui la regardait avec une certaine surprise, un paquet entre les bras.

- Chrome ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ou sont Ken et Chikusa ?

Tsuna s'était attendu à retrouver la jeune fille à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment désaffecté de Kokuyo Land, alors quel n'avait été sa surprise de la retrouver devant l'entrée, bien loin de l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude d'être en générale.

- Ken et Chikusa ont attendu avec moi mais ils ont dit qu'ils en avaient assez d'attendre alors ils sont partis Boss.

- Hahaha… ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Mais attends, tu as attendu ici tout ce temps ? Mais pourquoi ?

Les joues de la gardienne de la brume prirent une légère teinte rosée alors qu'elle baissait timidement les yeux, les mains serrées autour d'un paquet dont Tsuna devinait déjà le contenu.

- Et bien… puisque que vous venez presque tous les jours, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous attendre ici au lieu que vous fassiez tout ce chemin Boss.

- Chrome…

Le brun esquissa un sourire conquis devant l'attention de sa gardienne habituellement si timide. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête d'aller remercier Haru et Kyoko pour avoir réussi à extérioriser davantage le caractère de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça vraiment, mais ça me fait très plaisir. Allons-nous assoir tu veux bien Chrome ? J'ai à te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Chrome le regarda un bref instant sans rien dire avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête et de le suivre vers un petit muret sur lequel ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Pendant un silence durant lequel aucun des deux ne prit la parole, il redevint subitement le Tsunaze timide et maladroit, hésitant alors qu'il croisait ses mains plusieurs fois de suite, les yeux perdus dans le vague comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Un coup de pied de Reborn - restait silencieux jusqu'à maintenant – sur le sommet de son crane le sortit de sa torpeur et l'envoya face contre le bitume.

- Ça fait mal Reborn ! s'écria Tsuna en se relevant, une main sur son nez ensanglanté.

- Si je ne t'avais pas réveillé on y serait encore demain matin Dame Tsuna !

- B… Boss. Attendez, je vais vous aider à…

La gardienne de la brume se baissa vers lui avec un mouchoir, inquiète. Tsuna esquissa un sourire contrit en prenant le tissu qu'elle lui tendait.

- Merci Chrome, c'est gentil.

Épongeant du mieux qu'il pouvait le sang qui lui sortait par les narines, il se rassit sur le muret, imité par la jeune fille aux cheveux en épis.

- Chrome…je compte succéder au neuvième du nom. Et je voulais savoir si tu allais continuer à me suivre.

La gardienne de la brume le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

- Et bien comment dire. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais après le combat contre Daemon Spade, je me suis dit que peut-être…

Tsuna fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il s'en voulait de parler ainsi à Chrome, qui jusqu'à maintenant l'avait toujours suivi et avait assumé son rôle en tant que gardienne de la brume de la famille. La preuve de sa détermination avait même fait évoluer son anneau en version X. Du moins, même si Mukuro en avait été l'élément déclencheur lors de son combat contre Daemon Spade.

Chrome sembla comprendre les sentiments du brun car elle sourit et leva les yeux vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien qu'il avait relevé vers elle en sentant son désir de d'exprimer à lui ouvertement.

- Boss. Vous savez jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais rien souhaité de bien particulier. Après mon accident, ce sentiment n'a fait que se renforcer et je me suis dit que si c'était la fin, je n'avais aucun regret. Mais Mukuro-sama… il m'a donné une raison de vivre et de me relever. Mukuro-sama est une personne importante pour moi. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est ce que je pensais. J'étais heureuse et comblée rien qu'avec ce sentiment. Mais tout récemment j'ai finalement commencé à comprendre. Que si j'en suis arrivée là, que si aujourd'hui je peux connaitre la joie d'être avec des amis et… une famille…

La gardienne de la brume esquissa alors un immense sourire alors que son visage s'illuminait soudain, comme une fleur qui s'épanouissait au ciel, ouvrant ses pétales et délivrant une multitude de couleurs.

- … c'est uniquement grâce à vous Boss. Vous êtes celui qui avait changé mon univers. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, peut-être que Mukuro-sama ne serait jamais venu à moi. C'est pour ça que… enfin…

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle et n'osa affronter plus longtemps le regard de Tsuna qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'elle. Ils bafouillèrent tous les deux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un regard noir de Reborn - malgré son grand sourire – ne lui fasse reprendre contenance.

- Ça me fait très plaisir que tu penses cela de moi Chrome, sincèrement ! Et puis tu sais, je suis très content que tu fasses partie de la famille. Après tout, tu es l'une des personnes qui m'a encouragé à aller de l'avant et sans toi et tous les autres, je ne serais surement pas là à te dire toutes ces choses.

- Boss…

Un léger silence passa pendant lequel Tsuna et Chrome se regardèrent avant d'esquisser un grand sourire. L'adolescente en profita pour rendre au brun la boite de bento qu'il lui avait laissé la dernière fois et celui-ci lui tendit la nouvelle.

- Je suis désolé que la Mama prenne le temps de nous faire une aussi bonne nourriture Boss.

- Haha ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Chrome. Et puis tu sais, ma mère adore cuisiner et avec tout ce monde à la maison, ça ne peut que la rendre plus heureuse encore. D'ailleurs, elle aimerait bien que tu viennes dîner à la maison un de ces quatre. Ça te dit ?

- Pou… pourquoi pas. Mais je ne vais pas déranger ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Et puis ça me ferait très plaisir aussi.

Rouge, Chrome acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête et Tsuna se releva en souriant, joignant ses mains derrière son dos afin d'étirer ses bras. Il avança de quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser, le dos tourné à sa gardienne.

- Chrome. Commença-t-il alors d'une voix grave. Est-ce que Mukuro…

- Kufufu, je suis là Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna sursauta et se retourna pour croiser les yeux vairons de son gardien de la brume à travers le brouillard violet caractéristique à chacune de ses apparitions. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, des images lui revinrent instantanément en mémoire, le faisant frissonner.

Le corps meurtri et ensanglanté de Mukuro après que Daemon Spade l'ait quitté. Les chaines qui avaient entouré ses membres alors que les Vendicare l'emportaient une nouvelle fois avec eux malgré ses suppliques, comme au jour de leur premier combat. La peine qu'il en avait ressentie. L'amertume et la colère de perdre des yeux une nouvelle fois la personne qu'il avait cessé de considérer comme un ennemi.

Tant bien même, il esquissa un sourire en réponse à celui de Mukuro qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Je suis un peu jaloux tu sais Tsunayoshi-kun. Moi qui avait toujours pensé que je serais le seul et l'unique dans le cœur de ma petite Chrome. Quelle déception…

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la complainte de son gardien qui n'en était pas vraiment une à en juger par son sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Tu as tout entendu de la conversation Mukuro pas vrai ? Alors je veux que tu saches que je compte aussi sur ton soutien. Ta présence m'est nécessaire.

- Ma présence à tes côtés cache une toute autre ambition, tu ne l'as pas oublié j'espère ?

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? De savoir qu'un jour je pourrais te poignarder dans le dos… exactement comme l'as fait Daemon avec Giotto ?

Tsuna frissonna au rappel de la perfidie dont avait fait montre le premier gardien de la brume de la première génération avant de relever les yeux. Le regard indéfectible qu'il lança à Mukuro fit vaciller celui-ci de manière imperceptible.

- Non. Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Cette assurance sera ta perte petit Vongola. Mais je dois avouer que cela te donne un certain charme. Sur ce, je pense que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire. Alors à une prochaine fois.

Le brouillard violet réapparu et Tsuna put y distinguer Chrome. Il se précipita vers elle de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse après la possession et la saisit dans ses bras. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, l'œil qui n'était pas caché par son bandeau était brillant de reconnaissance.

- Merci Boss.

Le brun eut le sentiment qu'elle ne le remerciait pas de l'avoir rattrapé. C'est pourquoi il lui sourit non sans une certaine mélancolie.

**OOOoooOOO**

**[J-1**_ - avant la Cérémonie de succession_**]**

- Tsuna ! Interpella Reborn en se plaçant devant lui alors que le brun tentait en vain de résoudre un de ces exercices sous peine de voir sa chaise exploser.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix affolé alors qu'il lorgnait des yeux le détonateur que l'hitmen tenait entre ses mains. Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de réfléchir là ?

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton Dame Tsuna !

Comme d'habitude, Reborn lui envoya son pied dans la figure alors que Tsuna s'envolait contre le mur. Il se réceptionna sur le bureau alors que le brun se relevait tant bien que mal, une main sur sa joue meurtrie.

- Dé… déjolé Reborn. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne dîne pas à la maison ce soir tout comme je ne renterais pas dormir.

Tsuna ne masqua pas sa surprise. Reborn découchait très rarement et quand cela arrivait, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire.

- Je vais voir le Neuvième, répondit l'arcobaleno, anticipant la question de son élève. La Cérémonie est pour demain et nous avons certaines choses à peaufiner. Tâche d'être prêt Tsuna. Une voiture viendra vous chercher à huit heures.

- Ou est-ce que ça va se passer cette fois ? Je suppose que l'ancienne résidence est inutilisable maintenant ?

- Il y a une propriété annexe pas loin de la précédente. C'est là-bas que ça se passera. Alors n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit et soit à la hauteur. Maintenant rassis-toi et finit cet exercice. Si tu n'as pas terminé dans une minute, je te ferais passer le gout du pain.

- Iiiiih !

Sous ce cri peu viril et les cheveux ébouriffés à force d'y avoir passé ses mains, Tsuna replongea le nez dans ses exercices.

**/Hôtel – Dans les appartements privés du Vongola Nono/**

- A chaque fois que j'y repense, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris. J'avais envisagé cette possibilité mais entendre Tsunayoshi-kun le dire réellement et de vive voix m'a fait tout de même l'effet d'un choc.

- Le combat contre Daemon Spade l'a amené à réfléchir sur certaines choses. Il était assez déprimé après le combat. Notamment en ce qui concernait l'héritier des Simon et les membres de sa famille.

- Kozato Enma et l'incident du _flot du sang_…

Il était impossible de voir l'expression de Reborn dont le visage était partiellement masqué par l'ombre de son fedora mais le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre les deux mafieux parlaient de lui-même.

- Je doute que les familles alliées soient d'accord avec la décision dont il nous a fait part.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Mais tu veux savoir ce qu'il compte faire pas vrai ? C'est pour cette raison que tu as accepté aussi rapidement.

- Tsunayoshi-kun est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il me succéderait en tant que dixième. À partir de demain, toutes décisions reviendra à Tsuna et ce sera à lui de les assumer. J'ai confiance. Tout comme toi Reborn n'est-ce pas.

- Bien entendu. Il s'agit de mon élève après tout. Même si c'est un Tsunaze, il n'en a pas moins acquis un certain degré d'expérience et de maturité. Maintenant je sais qu'il est prêt.

Le Neuvième acquiesça d'un signe de la tête tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Comme à son habitude, malgré son visage de marbre, l'hitmen ne tarissait pas d'éloges envers son élève. Un lien indéfectible s'était créé entre lui et le jeune Vongola. Un lien qui promettait de grandes choses.

- Et en ce qui concerne Iemetsu ?

- Il a pris l'avion. Il sera ici dans quelques jours. Et il ne sera pas seul…

Reborn haussa les sourcils à l'entente de cette nouvelle et il leva un regard étonné sur le Neuvième.

- Comment ça ? Il viendra avec d'autres membres du CEDEF ?

- Entre autre. Mais il y aura aussi…

L'arcobaleno écarquilla les yeux, l'expression de son visage laissant clairement exprimer sa surprise.

**OOOoooOOO**

**[Jour J**_ - Cérémonie de succession_**]**

Le grand jour était finalement arrivait. Tsuna avait tenté toute la nuit durant de vider son esprit et de trouver un certain stade de sérénité. Il avait pensé y être parvenu quand il avait finalement réussi à s'endormir. Maintenant il comprenait que tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Il avait une trouille de tous les diables ! En regardant par la fenêtre, il constata qu'il semblait y avoir plus de gens que lors de la précédente cérémonie. Il en comprit lui-même la raison. La nouvelle de son combat contre Enma suivit de sa victoire avait dû arriver rapidement aux oreilles de toutes les familles mafieuses au courant de l'altercation avec les Simon.

Ils voulaient tous voir l'enfant même pas majeur qui allait succéder au Neuvième. Le collégien qui allait devenir le prochain parrain des Vongola. Le garçon qui amènerait prospérité et gloire à la famille. Celui qui avait le sang du Primo en lui. L'héritier légitime.

Tsuna était lui-même conscient de tout cela et il en reniait à peine la totalité. Mais dès à présent, les choses seraient différentes. Et il serait désormais là pour y veiller personnellement.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il portait une main à son cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Judaime ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le brun sursauta et se retourna pour reconnaitre Gokudera. Il sourit afin de rassurer celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme étant l'un de ses meilleurs amis, appréciant du regard l'allure de son gardien de la Tempête.

- Gokudera-kun…

L'adolescent baissa sa main, afin de terminer d'alerter l'italien qui avait été à deux doigts de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans un hôpital.

- Désolé, c'est juste que j'appréhende un peu tout ça. L'air de rien, je trouve que c'est encore plus angoissant que la dernière fois. Mais ça va aller, rassura-t-il en voyant le visage de Gokudera déformé par une inquiétude grandissante. Je sais que tout ira bien.

- Judaime…

- Gokudera-kun… je compte sur ton soutien.

Les yeux de l'italien s'agrandirent avant qu'il ne baisse humblement la tête devant lui.

- Je vous servirais fidèlement Judaime !

- Et il ne sera pas le seul Tsuna. Tu peux aussi compter sur moi pour t'aider !

- Yamamoto !

- Je vais t'épauler à l'extrême Sawada ! Montrons leur de quoi nous sommes capables !

- Onii-san !

- Si… si je peux faire quoi que ce soit Boss.

- Chrome…

- Mouahaha ! Tsuna est l'esclave de Lambo-san alors Lambo-san aidera !

- Haha…

- Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber mon élève. Tu as tout intérêt à me faire honneur Tsuna !

Tsuna tiqua au son de cette voix et s'avança parmi ces gardiens pour voir l'arcobaleno dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Reborn !

L'adolescent commença à s'avancer vers lui pour lui prêter son épaule quand il vit une ombre recouvrir l'hitmen qui souriait.

- Hi… Hibari-san !

- Je suis simplement venu parce que le bébé m'a promis un combat après ça. Et aussi pour te mordre à mort pour avoir osé penser que tu aurais pu me forcer à venir à ta petite réunion d'herbivores.

Néanmoins, le sourire qu'affichait son gardien des nuages quant à la véritable motivation qui semblait l'avoir conduit jusqu'ici le rassura. Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête - alors que Gokudera lançait une flopée d'insultes envers le préfet de discipline pour avoir osé menacer son Judaime – avant de s'avancer et de se tourner vers la totalité de ses gardiens.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis… allons-y tout le monde !

**OOOoooOOO**

Le silence était complet dans la salle. Toute la ponte de la mafia était présente et malgré salle comble, pas un seul bruit mis à part le son de leur pas alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le Vongola Nono qui les attendait sur l'estrade, lui-même entouré de ses gardiens alignés derrière lui les uns à côtés des autres. Tsuna nota d'un simple coup d'œil que Coyote n'était pas présent. Celui-ci était mort en tentant d'enrayer la fuite d'Enma et de ses compagnons.

Ce fait continuait de tourmenter le brun et il savait qu'il en était de même pour le neuvième. Il avait été son bras droit après tout. Son homme de confiance.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le Vongola Nono et Tsuna, imité par ses gardiens, s'inclinèrent devant lui en signe de respect. Il porta un poing contre son cœur et posa un genou à terre afin de le saluer et de se relever. Le neuvième se contenta d'imiter son premier geste et d'incliner légèrement la tête.

Il y eut ensuite l'échange de vœux comme lors de la précédente cérémonie, durant laquelle Tsuna affirma vouloir hériter du siège des Vongola.

Puis un homme s'approcha, un coussin de soie noir entre les mains sur lequel reposait un coffre de la même couleur, serti d'arabesque en or qui entourait sur le couvercle, le blason des Vongola. Les deux fusils entrecroisés encerclant la balle de dernière Volonté.

Tsuna savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il connaissait maintenant la vérité en ce qui concernait « Le Pêché » des Vongola. L'objet avait maintenant pour lui une tout autre symbolique. Tout le monde était au courant. Cependant, pour tout ce monde, la trahison des Simon avait bel et bien existé. Et beaucoup criaient à la vengeance.

Le coffret fut ouvert, laissant apparaître le flacon vide de sang. Le neuvième s'en saisit avec délicatesse comme s'il n'avait jamais été vidé de son contenu.

- Nous allons maintenant entamer le passage du flacon, preuve du parrain Vongola depuis l'époque du Primo entre le Neuvième et le Dixième.

Le Neuvième s'approcha de Tsuna, le couvant de son habituel regard bienveillant.

- Pour la succession…

Il tendit le coffret à Tsuna.

- … je te le transmets, Dixième du Nom.

Tsuna avait toujours imaginé cet instant dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait été interrompu lors de la cérémonie précédente. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que ses mains n'avaient pas tremblés quand il s'était saisit du coffret, officialisant ainsi son ascension en tant que nouveau parrain. Le Neuvième lui adressa alors un grand sourire alors qu'il levait les yeux vers lui, s'écartant pour rejoindre ses gardiens.

Le silence était toujours aussi présent, toujours aussi pesant. Et Tsuna savait pour quelle raison. C'est pour cela qu'il se retourna pour faire face à son public alors que ses gardiens s'alignaient derrière lui, à l'image même du Neuvième.

Tsuna ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Puis il se redressa et éleva la voix haut et fort afin que chacun puisse l'entendre.

- Je tiens à remercier avant tout chaque personne ici présente. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici. Sachez que j'en suis très honoré. Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi et je succède au Vongola Nono en tant que Dixième !

A ces mots, chaque personne dans l'assistance inclina la tête. Tsuna balaya l'ensemble d'un regard avant de continuer.

- Je pense qu'il est de mon devoir du fait de ma nouvelle position, de vous faire part des récents évènements. Je pense que vous comprendrez ce dont il s'agit. Notre combat envers la famille Simon.

Tout le monde était à présent littéralement pendu à ses lèvres. Il put nettement percevoir dans les murmures qui filtraient jusqu'à lui les mots « _trahison_ », « _honte_ », « _diffamation_ », « _exécution_ », « _mort_ »…

- Vous savez tous à présent ce qui se cachait réellement derrière le pêché des Vongola. La soi-disant trahison du Primo envers le premier des Simon, Cozart, n'était en réalité que la face caché d'une trahison au sein même de la famille de la part du tout premier gardien de la brume des Vongola, Daemon Spade. Cette vérité nous a été révélée par les Gardiens du monde la mafia, le Vindice. Personne ne pourra donc remettre en cause la véracité de ces instants passés. Suite à ces évènements, les Simon ont été libérés de leur prison et emprisonné par mon prédécesseur en attente de la sentence qui n'a pas encore été délivré à ce jour.

- La mort ! s'écria soudain un homme dans l'assistance.

- Ils nous ont trahis ! s'écria un autre avec véhémence.

Tsuna leva les yeux sans ciller alors que d'autres hommes rejoignaient l'avis de ceux qui s'étaient exprimés, criant à la vengeance. Le brun leva simplement la main afin d'intimer le silence.

- Comme à ce jour rien n'a encore était décidé les concernant, cette décision m'appartient à moi seul. Et voilà ce dont j'ai convenu. Les Simon… seront libérés et leur trahison sera considérée comme nulle et non avenue.

Un silence s'installa suite à ses paroles qui laissèrent rapidement place à une véritable tollé. Un vent d'indignation parcourut les rangs suivit d'un mouvement de foule sans que chacun ne bouge pour autant de sa place, agitant les bras, consultant son voisin. De là où il était, Tsuna pouvait voir Dino sourire et Squalo se prendre la tête entre les mains d'un air affligé. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'un tonitruant :

- VOIIIIIIIIII ! Vos gueules bandes de dégénérés !

… retentit dans la pièce. Tsuna plongea son regard dans celui du gardien de la pluie de la Varia avant d'esquisser un sourire chaleureux.

- Cette décision est irrévocable. Toutes manifestions de votre part allant à l'encontre de cette décision seront ignorés.

- C'est inacceptable ! s'écria un homme dont le visage portait les affres de la vieillesse. Vous ne pouvez aller à l'encontre de l'omerta ! Vous devez tuer ces traîtres.

- Kozato Enma n'est pas un traître tout comme les membres de sa famille. Tout comme chacun d'entre nous pour avoir cru en ce pêché vicier par Daemon Spade, les Simon eux aussi ont été manipulé. Ce dont je fais preuve, ce n'est non pas de pitié. Ce n'est ni une question d'équité.

Tsuna ferma les yeux et inspira. Dès cet instant, il n'était plus Tsunaze. Il n'allait pas fuir simplement parce que la situation semblait ne pas vouloir aller en son sens. En mauvaise posture alors que tous dans l'assemblée contestait sa décision, il restait debout. Même Gokudera restait en arrière sans rien dire même s'il pouvait sentir son envie de tous les tuer. Son ami avait compris le sens de ses paroles. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Eu égard à ce qu'il s'était promis et surtout jurer, il releva la tête, le visage fier, le port altier preuve de sa nouvelle noblesse et fixa d'un regard rempli d'assurance ceux qui lui faisaient face.

- Je fais seulement preuve de ce qui fait ma fierté ! Mes amis ! Ma famille ! Car ma confiance va vers ceux envers qui le cœur est bon. Mon amitié va vers ceux envers qui la famille représente tout. Mon soutien et mon amour va vers ceux envers qui la vie passé a été détruite par l'injustice et la persécution. Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, dixième parrain de la famille Vongola. Et par cet acte, je vous annonce que la famille Vongola subira un grand remaniement. Elle ne sera désormais plus synonyme d'autorité et de pouvoir, mais d'intégrité et d'harmonie.

La ligne de ses gardiens se divisa afin de le laisser passer, l'entourant alors qu'il s'installait sur un siège de velours pourpre au centre de l'estrade - où l'attendait Reborn qui souriait malicieusement non sans une certaine fierté- aux manches et dossier en bois d'acajou agrémentés d'arabesques en or finement ciselées. Le siège du parrain Vongola.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Je veux plus de courant ici Emi ! s'écria une adolescente alors qu'elle branchait des fils sur un circuit.

Un homme assis sur une caisse à outils, une main sur son oreille, resta silencieux quelques instants la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de libérer les Simon.

Un sifflement d'admiration s'éleva.

- Eh bien ! Le nouveau parrain de la famille Vongola à un certain courage. Même les familles alliées ne seront pas d'accord avec sa décision.

- Une certaine personne n'a eu de cesse durant tout le voyage de nous vanter ces qualités. Je suppose qu'il ne laissera pas tomber aussi facilement. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses… Spanner ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux des câbles sur lequel il travaillait pour sourire à la jeune femme qui avait abandonné son œuvre pour entourer ses épaules dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

- Un ami à moi a aussi une très bonne opinion de lui. Et puis avec les souvenirs de mon moi futur que j'ai hérité d'Uni, je ne peux que penser du bien du jeune Vongola.

- Alors c'est ainsi.

La jeune femme sourit avant de soudainement porter une main à son oreille sur laquelle se trouvait une petite oreillette.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Nous allons entrer dans une zone de turbulence Mademoiselle, annonça une voix grave.

- Très bien. Nous allons prendre les précautions nécessaires.

Coupant la conversation, l'adolescente se baissa et se saisit d'une clé et d'un tournevis, s'agenouillant près de Spanner alors que d'autres personnes s'affairaient rapidement autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, les mains imbriquées dans une montagne de câble de tailles variées, elle se tourna vers celle qui se tenait près d'un interrupteur.

- Emi, soit prête à couper le courant dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Maintenant !

… **à suivre**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews pour des critiques ou encouragements ? N'hésitez pas !<br>Et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 !_


	3. La vérité dévoilée

**Xème Génération Vongola : Nouvelles aventures**

**Rating : T**_ (pour l'instant)  
><em>**Genre :** _Général, Action/Aventure, Friendship… en somme ce qui définit le manga !  
><em>**Couples :**_ encore non déterminé (pas de 0027 (alors que je l'A-DO-RE ! snif), choix entre 1827 et 6927/votez via le sondage sur mon profil)  
><em>**Disclaimer :**_ Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Amano Akira  
><em>**Autres **: **TRES IMPORTANT**  
><strong>1°<strong>_ OC (présence de plusieurs OC/pas de Mary Sue je vous rassure – j'ai jamais su comprendre d'ailleurs…)  
><em>**2°**_ ré-interprétation vis-à-vis de certains personnages/évènements, risque de spoiler et modification de l'histoire(suite totalement inédite de mon cru) à partir du combat contre Daemon Spade (pas encore terminé à l'heure où j'écris ce chapitre). Vous comprendrez en lisant…_

_**NOTES**_  
><em>Comme l'indique le titre du chapitre 3, vous apprendrez la vérité concernant l'incident du "Flot du sang". Je tiens à signaler qu'il s'agit là de ma propre version de cet incident et qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec celle relaté dans les scans 339.<br>Certains penseront aussi que ça avance lentement mais je n'aime pas le "travail" bâclé, et j'aime détailler certaines scènes ce qui fait que j'en arrive à de très longs chapitres ^^. Et puis comme je pars dans l'optique de publier au minimum un chapitre tout les samedi (et si mon temps libre me le permet, un de plus en cours de semaine), je pense que vous comprendrez._

_Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews! J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse et essayerais de faire de mon mieux la prochaine fois. Le sondage reste encore ouvert (voir mon profil), mais je pense l'arrêtais d'ici samedi prochain. Ça penche pour un 1827! Je pense faire d'autres couples aussi, des sous-entendus. J'aimerais aussi avoir votre avis. Est-ce que cela vous intéresserez de connaître le titre des prochains chapitres? En gros, à chaque nouveau chapitre, j'indiquerais à la fin le titre du chapitre suivant. Au fait, cela pourra paraître idiot mais est-ce que quelqu'un saurait me dire si ma fic est bien dans la catégorie UA? J'ai eu un gros doute quant à la définition et puis au moins comme ça, tout le monde saura ^^"  
><em>

_Voilà, voilà! Désolé de vous avoir accaparer avec ce long discours et je m'excuse pour toute les fautes de grammaire/conjugaison que vous trouverez (personne n'est parfait, j'aimerais pourtant l'être à ce niveau là lol)... Sur ce, place à la lecture!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>L'ARC DES MECANOS<br>**_Partie 2_**  
><strong>°_°_°_°_**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre 3  
><strong>_Réunion ~ La vérité dévoilée ~  
>Iemetsu est de retour au Japon ! La vérité sur la tragédie du « Flot du sang ».<em>

_Il tourna la page avec un grand sourire, admirant les illustrations semblables aux peintures antiques qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'admirer dans l'ancienne demeure de sa famille. Des fresques qui pour certaines évoquaient l'amour pour une femme rencontrée à la terrasse d'un café ou l'amertume d'une défaite lors d'un duel épique à l'épée. Son regard s'attarda sur les quelques lignes de textes qui ponctuaient chacune des images, contant avec délicatesse l'histoire d'une adolescente en quête de sa famille disséminée à travers le pays par la guerre._

_- Enma ! C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, peux-tu commencer à mettre la table s'il te plait ?_

_- Oui maman !_

_Le jeune garçon aux iris étoilés leva les yeux de son livre et le reposa avec délicatesse sur sa table de chevet comme s'il s'agissait là de son plus précieux trésor. Il épousa une dernière fois l'ouvrage du regard avant de quitter sa chambre pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine ou son père l'attendait avec un grand sourire, une pile d'assiettes et de couverts entre les mains._

_- Tu y arriveras tout seul Enma ?_

_Le garçon aux cheveux fauves acquiesça d'un énergique mouvement de tête et se saisit de la vaisselle qu'il transporta d'une démarche hésitante jusqu'à la table du salon. Il parvint à déposer la pile d'assiettes et les couverts sur le meuble de bois verni en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et commença à répartir l'ensemble quand il sentit qu'on le tirait par l'une des jambes de son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux et ses prunelles pourpres plongèrent dans les orbes chocolatés de sa petite sœur qui le regardait en souriant, son ours préféré entre les bras._

_- Je peux t'aider grand-frère Enma ?_

_Non Mami ce n'est pas la peine. Et puis tu es encore trop petite, mais merci quand même._

_Il la remercia d'une main posée sur le sommet de son crâne, ébouriffant les longues mèches retenues par des élastiques agrémentés de petites cerises en plastiques. Elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement de contentement avant de s'éloigner et de grimper sur l'une des chaises qui entourait la table à manger. Il lui adressa un dernier regard puis continua à placer les assiettes quand de légers bruits attirèrent son attention. Il leva les yeux vers une fenêtre et malgré sa petite taille, il put distinguer dans l'obscurité de la nuit quelques éclats de lumières suivies d'un grondement qui étrangement se fit de plus en plus proche. Il lâcha l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains et amorça un mouvement pour se rapprocher quand le martèlement d'une course alerte lui parvint du couloir. Il se retourna alors que le grondement gagnait en intensité pour voir son père et sa mère arrivait vers lui._

_- Enma ! Baisse-toi !_

_Le rouquin eut à peine le temps de comprendre que son père se jetait sur lui pour l'emprisonnait dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Il cligna des yeux une fois puis une gigantesque lumière envahit la pièce suivit d'une formidable explosion qui fit voler les vitres en éclats…_

**OOOoooOOO**

- Enma ? Enma réponds-moi je t'en supplie !

Il plissa les yeux tout en tentant vainement de chasser les images ensanglantées alors qu'un hurlement traversait ses lèvres et qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, ses membres couverts de sueur. La respiration pantelante comme s'il avait fui un mal grandissant au péril de sa vie, il passa ses mains sur son visage en espérant oublier rapidement tout ce dont il venait de se rappeler il y a quelques instants à peine.

Chaque nuit et durant chaque sommeil, il n'avait de cesse de se rappeler cette nuit fatidique qui avait vu l'annihilation pure et simple de sa famille et des membres du village. Les cris, les hurlements de terreurs, les brefs éclats de lumière dans l'obscurité ainsi que les flammes qui s'étaient élevées jusqu'au ciel. Mais le pire dans tout cela, avait été cette petite main tendue vers lui et cette supplique dans les yeux teintée d'une totale incompréhension alors qu'une flaque de sang commençait à teindre la moquette du salon.

- Dis quelque chose je t'en prie ! Enma !

L'adolescent aux cheveux fauves sursauta et tourna lentement les yeux vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix. Quand ses prunelles plongèrent dans les orbes teintés d'inquiétude d'Adelheid, il se rendit enfin compte qu'elle avait ses mains crispées sur ses épaules et que derrière elle, le reste de la troupe les observait en silence. Le brouillard qui s'était installé dans sa tête s'étant un peu dissipé, il tenta un sourire rassurant, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut une légère grimace alors qu'un élancement douloureux venait lui vrillait les tempes, arrachant de minuscules perles d'eaux à ses pupilles qu'il avait refermées comme pour mettre fin à la souffrance qui venait de le gagner.

_- Aide moi Tsuna je t'en supplie…_

Une prière silencieuse qu'il souhaitait voir se réaliser au plus vite. Un garçon à qui il quémandait assistance, celui dont il était sûr qu'il ne le trahirait jamais. Il l'avait affirmé lui-même devant Daemon Spade. Ça n'avait pas été pour s'en vanter ou s'affirmer devant celui qui l'avait manipulé, mais comme pour demander pardon à celui qu'il avait toujours voulu comme un ami précieux, lui confiant à la hâte dû à l'urgence de leur situation ce sentiment qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire part une fois le combat terminé.

La main rassurante d'Adelheid vint lui caresser le dos comme pour faire diminuer sa douleur et sa peine et il leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle. Cette fois, un véritable sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et des soupirs de soulagements de la part de ses gardiens s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plate et fatigué.

- Toute une journée, lui annonça Adelheid en fixant une pendule fixé au mur. Tu semblais ne pas vouloir te réveiller. Enma, est-ce que tu…

La jeune femme hésita mais le regard que lui lança le jeune Simon suffit à la convaincre de continuer.

- Tu as encore rêvé de cette nuit pas vraie ?

L'éclair de souffrance qui traversa son visage suffit à répondre à la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux, ses mains venant s'appuyer sur celles crispées de son boss. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration avant de relever les yeux une nouvelle fois et de lancer un regard rassurant au reste de sa famille pour leur faire signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'ils firent presque immédiatement en s'asseyant sur le lit. Enma les regarda tour à tour quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

- Où est Julie ?

- Et bien… il doit encore être enfermé dans sa chambre.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il se rend encore responsable ce qui s'est passé après tout ce que je lui ai dit ?

- Essaye de comprendre ce qu'il peut ressentir Enma, intervint Kôyô. Il est celui qui nous à inciter à nous battre contre les Vongola. Si j'avais été à sa place, je me sentirais aussi mal que lui pour nous avoir entraînés dans tout ça.

- Cela veut-il dire que tu lui en veux ? questionna Shitopi en élevant la voix plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

La question sembla passer comme une accusation car le gardien aux poings ardents se releva pour faire face à sa camarade.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai simplement dit que je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait et que si j'avais été à sa place, je me sentirais tout aussi fautif !

Shitopi le regarda sans rien dire avant d'esquisser un sourire empreint d'une certaine mélancolie.

- Désolé Kôyô, je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça.

- Non c'est de ma faute Shitopi-chan. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça.

Adelheid esquissa un sourire rassuré, mais ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine inquiétude quant à leur situation. Cela allait bientôt faire un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient été conduits dans ces appartements avec l'interdiction d'en sortir. Bien entendu, des hommes avaient été postés à chacune des sorties, mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, avait été l'absence de caméras et de micros.

_- Vous êtes certainement mes prisonniers mais je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à violer votre vie privé en espionnant vos conversations. Vous serez libre de vos actes une fois à résidence._

Le neuvième Vongola semblait ne pas leur avoir menti. Néanmoins, les bracelets qu'ils avaient placés sur leur poignet suffisaient à prouver leur manque évident de confiance en eux, même après que le combat ce fut terminé par une victoire écrasante de leurs deux Boss réunis. Ils avaient été clairement prévenus. S'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit, les bracelets libéreraient dans leur corps une dose massive de poison suffisante pour les tuer. À défaut de ne pas l'avoir fait quand le combat contre Daemon s'était terminé, ce bracelet était un compromis. Pour les contrôler. Un droit de vie et de mort sur leurs personnes.

Enma s'aperçut très rapidement de ce qui devait traverser l'esprit de sa gardienne. Le neuvième Vongola n'avait montré aucune hostilité envers eux. Avant qu'ils ne soient emmenés ici et après que leurs anneaux Simon leur soient confisqués, le neuvième parrain avait demandé à parler seul à seul avec lui. À cet instant, il avait su que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ne craignaient rien du moment qu'ils se tenaient à carreaux. Il tendit la main et la déposa sur l'épaule d'Adelheid.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que Tsuna-kun viendra nous aider.

- En es-tu au moins sur Enma ? Il pourrait très bien avoir menti et

- Il le fera. J'en suis certain.

Il en avait la certitude et son intuition pour une fois ne l'y trompait pas. Cette détresse qu'il avait laissé échapper était parvenu jusqu'à Tsuna qui lui avait alors rendu son regard. La promesse tacite entre les deux garçons avaient bien été réel. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

- Gokudera-kun sera certainement là pour l'aider, lâcha Shitopi avec un sourire. C'est un AMN* mystérieux et quelqu'un d'assurément intéressant.

- Yamamoto aussi alors parce que… les séances de baseball étaient marrantes. Je ne m'étais pas autant lâché depuis longtemps.

- Haha. Ryohei sera présent à _l'extrême_ alors. Avoir l'esprit sportif dans la boxe n'avait pas réellement d'intérêt à mes yeux mais j'avoue qu'après m'être battu contre lui j'ai finalement commencé à comprendre son sentiment.

- C'était amusant de jouer avec Lambo-san. Je l'aime beaucoup. Alors je sais qu'il sera là aussi.

Un silence s'installa très vite remplacé par des rires qui trahissaient un certain soulagement. Quelques instants plus tard, les rires cessèrent et le silence revint.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?

Tous les regards avaient convergé vers Adelheid qui n'avait rien dit. Celle-ci eut une moue exaspérée malgré le rose qui avait teinté ces joues face à tous ses yeux fixés sur elle et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce type. Il est très fort je le reconnais. Lui et moi… on se ressemble. Il protège ce qui lui est cher et il… agit dans l'ombre.

Enma perdit son sourire en entendant ces mots et détourna les yeux de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucune raison de douter n'est-ce pas ? Il avait confiance en Tsuna. Comme la toute première génération Vongola et Simon, Tsuna allait venir pour le chercher et l'aider. Natsu serait surement avec lui. Tous les deux, ils ne le trahiraient pas.

- Il ne me trahira pas…

**OOOoooOOO**

- Je t'avais dit d'attendre à la maison Tsuna. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Le brun releva les yeux et fixa Reborn sans rien dire avant de reporter son attention sur le panneau d'affichage des vols de l'aéroport.

- Je ne sais pas. Disons que… je voulais me persuader de quelque chose et que ce quelque chose, je dois le vérifier maintenant.

L'hitmen fixa son élève quelques secondes. Il était encore surpris de voir avec quel sérieux son élève prenait désormais chaque situation. Il avait même éprouvé une certaine admiration quand celui-ci avait dû négocier le prix de la liberté de la famille Simon. Quand avait-il donc pris le temps de réfléchir à tout cela ? Un mouvement attira soudain son attention. Il releva son fedora et leva les yeux vers un homme à la tête d'un petit groupe qui faisait des signes dans leur direction. Tsuna se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et reconnut immédiatement la tignasse blonde de son père. Celui-ci parut surpris de le voir, surprise qui laissa très rapidement place à un grand sourire.

- Quelle surprise de te voir ici fiston ! lâcha-t-il en lui assénant une claque sur l'épaule. Papa est très heureux de voir que tu es venu le chercher à l'aéroport. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

- Haha…

Tsuna ne pouvait en tenir rigueur à son père de tenir de tel propos puisqu'il était celui qui avait toujours gardé ses distances avec lui malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard. Les récents évènements l'avaient amené à se poser énormément de question. Au début il avait douté de lui et avait même pensé que son père était responsable du drame qui avait frappé la famille d'Enma. Tant bien même que cette situation se serait avérée plus ou moins exacte, il avait décidé de faire confiance à son père.

Iemetsu baissa les yeux vers son fils et vit combien son regard avait changé. Plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais à ses yeux il avait comme la vague impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le futur. Les traits si doux de Tsuna étaient devenus un peu plus durs alors que l'innocence de ses yeux d'ambres avait laissé place à quelque chose d'un peu plus froid et métallique.

Iemetsu retint un grommellement de rage. Il avait sous les yeux ce qu'il avait toujours redouté, mais à quoi il s'était aussi toujours préparé et ce depuis que le neuvième avait décidé de faire de son fils le nouveau successeur. Il devait bien l'admettre. Tsuna avait grandi. Et il était désormais à la tête de la famille Vongola. De grandes responsabilités aller lui incombait à présent mais après toutes les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser, Iemetsu avait une certaine confiance en l'avenir de la famille et surtout envers celui qui s'apprêtait à la changer. Il s'avança avec un sourire sincère et posa une main sur le crane de Tsuna.

- On parlera de ce qui s'est réellement passé une fois que nous saurons tous réunis. D'accord ?

- D'accord, acquiesça Tsuna sans amorcer un geste pour repousser l'affection de son père.

Le chef du CEDEF s'en aperçut et esquissa un immense sourire avant entraîner son fils à sa suite vers la sortie de l'aéroport alors que les hommes qu'il avait emmenés avec lui le suivaient de près. Un poids sur son épaule lui fit ressentir la présence de Reborn.

- Iemetsu, tu n'étais pas sensé venir accompagner ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'ai emmené des hommes avec moi et

Une lueur de compréhension traversa les yeux du blond, redevenu sérieux.

- Ils ont pris un autre avion. Le neuvième leur à laisser carte blanche quant à la suite des évènements.

- Je vois.

- Papa, Reborn ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Rien qui te concerne Tsuna, lâche l'arcobaleno en frappant l'arrière du crâne de son élève d'un coup de pied retourné. Au lieu de fouiner marche donc un peu plus vite, tu ralentis tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ? gémit Tsuna à terre et les fesses en l'air, les deux mains sur une bosse naissante. On est attendu quelque part ?

- Nous allons à l'hôtel particulier du neuvième du Nom. Gokudera, Yamamoto et les autres nous y attendent.

- …

Reborn scruta l'expression de Tsuna qui s'était relever et avait recommencé à marcher.

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent ?

- Si justement, je voudrais qu'ils soient tous là même si j'ai des doutes concernant Hibari. Parce qu'après tout, il s'agit de la vérité concernant le passé d'Enma. Une vérité qui j'en suis certain concerne aussi le passé de la famille Vongola et du CEDEF. Et je veux que tout le monde l'entende.

Les paroles de Tsuna n'étaient pas sans rappeler celle des parrains qui l'avait précédés leur du test qu'il avait du passé dix ans dans le futur. Faire de lui le porteur des fautes et péchés des Vongola.

- Hmph. C'est une décision qui ne te ressemble pas Dame Tsuna.

- Eh ? Mais je pensais que… enfin

- Mais c'est une bonne initiative de ta part. Tu devrais plus souvent prendre ce genre de décision réfléchi parce que maintenant tu es le boss de la famille.

- Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que tu doutais de moi ?

- De tes facultés intellectuelles oui. Heureusement que Gokudera est ton bras droit car j'avais certaines craintes quant au sort que tu comptais réserver à la famille.

- C'est pas sympa Reborn. J'ai vraiment réfléchi à tout ça tu sais ! protesta le brun.

Reborn se contenta de sourire dans l'ombre que projetait son fedora sur son visage.

OOOoooOOO

Enma ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Adelheid avait il y a quelques instants défoncé la porte de la chambre de Julie avec l'aide de Kaoru et Rauji et avait traîné celui-ci par l'oreille devant le jeune Simon. Le rire franc qu'avait laissé échapper le jeune adolescent aux yeux étoilés semblait avoir eu l'effet escompté. Julie avait relevé ses yeux et avait souri à son tour malgré la position en _seiza_ que lui avait fait adopter la présidente du comité de purge. Il arborait de plus une magnifique empreinte de main sur sa joue gauche.

Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre et l'anxiété prenant le dessus sur sa confiance, il s'était dirigé vers le salon et était resté assis sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Depuis il n'avait fait qu'attendre. Distraitement, il tritura les bords des pansements qu'il avait sur sa joue droite, fixant des yeux la porte d'entrée sans vraiment la voir.

Plusieurs heures déjà qu'il la fixait, ne prêtant pas attention à ses gardiens qui essayaient de le rassurer malgré leur propre angoisse.

Un peu plus d'une semaine qui venait de s'écouler sans qu'il n'ait eu aucune nouvelle du Neuvième, ni même de Tsuna.

_- Je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas._

Enma ferma ses paupières afin de reposer ses yeux fatigués.

_- Je t'attends._

Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant la porte de nouveau avant de les refermer une nouvelle fois alors qu'un léger grincement parvenait à ses oreilles mais auquel il ne prêta attention.

_- Tu viendras. N'est-ce pas ?_

- Enma ? Est-ce que tout vas bien ?

- Hein ?

Enma sursauta sur son siège alors que deux mains venaient de se poser fermement sur ses épaules. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son regard pourpre plongea immédiatement dans les orbes ambrés de celui qu'il avait toujours voulu comme un ami. Ce n'était pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Un sourire chaleureux lui répondit, comme ayant deviné la question qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse Enma. Je suis venu pour te chercher…

**OOOoooOOO**

Le silence régnait alors que les gardiens de Tsuna prenaient place sur les sièges supplémentaires qui avaient été amenés dans le salon. Iemetsu, le Neuvième et le reste des gardiens Vongola des deux générations avaient pris place derrière eux. Même Hibari avait surpris certain par sa présence, celui-ci étant le seul avec quelques autres à être restés debout contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Les bracelets avaient été ôtés des poignets des Simon sous ordre de Tsuna, outré et furieux de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de cette mesure drastique. Celui-ci en avait voulu au Neuvième du nom mais c'était ravisé quand il avait appris que certains parrains d'autres familles lui avaient forcés la main sous peine de s'en prendre directement à la vie des prisonniers.

Tsuna avait quant à lui, prit place au côté d'Enma tout comme Reborn qui venait de s'installer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Natsu de son côté, ronronnait de contentement sur les genoux du roux qui lui grattait le ventre avec un petit sourire, les membres de sa propre famille derrière lui.

Contrairement à ce que l'on n'aurait pu croire, une ambiance légère régnait alors que bons nombres d'entre eux souriaient, heureux de se retrouver. Quelques mots avaient pu être échangés avant que la réunion ne commence et l'anxiété avait de ce fait, été partiellement balayée.

Tsuna avait quand même éprouvé une certaine crainte du moment où Enma rencontrerait son père, celui qu'il considérait comme le meurtrier présumé de sa famille. Pourtant, celui-ci était allé jusqu'à lui et avait même tenu à lui serrer la main, exprimant son désir de faire connaissance avec le père de celui qui l'avait _sauvé_.

A présent, tout le monde était assis. L'air à présent saturé d'appréhension, de crainte et de curiosité. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre de la part du Neuvième qui se décida à prendre la parole.

- Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès de la famille Simon pour les mesures drastiques prisent à leur égard. Vous comprendrez que cela m'a été nécessaire afin de préserver vos vies et que ces bracelets représentaient le seul compromis auquel je suis arrivé avec nos familles alliées. Je déplore grandement ce geste.

- C'est oublié. Vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face au ton toujours aussi laconique du roux, qui arborait son air blasé malgré l'étincelle qui brulait dans ses yeux. Mais sa sincérité était bien là. Il la ressentait, comme véhiculée par l'intermédiaire du félin aux flammes rougeoyantes qui continuaient de se prélasser sur les genoux de son homologue. Le Neuvième eut un sourire bref.

- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes tous là n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous le savons, continua Enma en plongeant ses yeux dans celui du neuvième parrain.

- Bien alors il est temps pour moi de… ou plutôt devrais-je dire pour nous, de vous révéler la vérité sur cet incident que nous avons nommé « le Flot du sang ». Ce jour ou le sang d'innombrables innocents coula et ce par notre faute.

Enma se crispa imperceptiblement.

- Comment ? s'exclama Ryohei.

- Comment ça par votre faute ? s'étonna Gokudera, les mains crispées sur son siège.

- Alors les Vongola ont vraiment…

Tsuna ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant l'éclair de douleur qui venait de traverser le visage du Neuvième. Son père sembla s'en rendre compte car ce fut lui qui reprit la parole, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Enma.

- Nous sommes entièrement responsables ce qui s'est passé. Si nous avions mené une plus grande investigation, nous aurions certainement pu dénicher la supercherie. Car nous sommes maintenant certains qu'il y en avait une.

- Que voulait-vous dire ? demanda Adelheid d'une voix tremblante.

- Tout à commencer il y a sept ans, commença Iemetsu d'une voix grave. Un groupe d'insurgés qui étaient contre la prise de pouvoir du Neuvième, mena à travers l'Italie une vague de violence et de meurtres sans précédent afin d'obliger le parrain Vongola à se démettre de ses fonctions. Malgré toutes les opérations mises en place pour mettre fin à leur agissement, ils arrivaient toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre à échapper à notre vigilance. Un jour cependant, une lettre anonyme sembla vouloir modifier la donne. A l'époque, j'étais déjà le chef du CEDEF. J'ai lu la lettre qui nous indiqué ou était la planque des dissidents et ne lui ait pas accordé beaucoup de crédit. Cependant…

- … j'étais certain que cette lettre ne nous avait pas été envoyée au hasard, continua Le Neuvième, les mains croisées sur ses genoux et le regard las lui donnant une allure particulièrement fragile rajouté à sa frêle apparence. J'ai donc demandé à Iemetsu de mener une enquête. Les faits cités dans la lettre furent exactement ceux que me reporta Iemetsu une fois rentré. Les rebelles se dissimuler dans une province de Sicile… du nom d'Enna.

Tsuna vit Enma se crisper à l'énonciation de ce nom et son cœur commença à tambouriner plus fort contre sa poitrine.

- J'ai donc… j'ai demandé à Iemetsu de mener la riposte et de mettre fin au conflit. Par n'importe quel moyen nécessaire.

- Nous nous sommes rendus là-bas dans la plus grande discrétion possible et avons menés notre attaque pendant la nuit. Nous pensions que notre mission était un succès. Il y avait juste un problème.

- Un problème ? répéta Tsuna, appréhendant la réponse, imaginant la scène de massacre dans son esprit comme s'il y était.

- Que s'est –il passé ? demanda Reborn en levant les yeux vers Iemetsu.

- Malgré nos attaques, il n'y avait aucune riposte. Nous pensions pourtant que le village dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés était défendu par des hommes lourdement armés mais un de mes hommes est soudainement venu me voir en plein milieu de la bataille. Pour nous annoncer purement et simplement que nous étions tombés dans un piège. Que les hommes armés n'étaient que des leurres et que le village dans lequel nous avons cru qu'ils se planquaient été en fait habités par d'innocents villageois qu'ils persécutaient et à qui ils avaient ordonné d'effectuer diverses actions pour nous tromper. Bien sûr, ces villageois ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Et nous… non. Nous aurions dû le savoir.

Iemetsu marqua une pause alors qu'un silence de mort venait de s'installer dans la pièce. Tsuna se tourna vers Enma qui n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux résolument baissés vers le sol.

- Nous nous sommes précipités vers le village afin de rechercher d'éventuels survivants. Et…

- … vous êtes celui qui m'avez sauvé n'est-ce pas ?

Le père de Tsuna leva un regard surpris vers Enma qui avait soudainement relevé la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

- Enma ? s'inquiéta Kôyô en voyant l'expression figé du rouquin.

- Les souvenirs étaient flous à partir de cet instant là mais je… à l'instant…

Le jeune Simon gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains alors que Tsuna se levait précipitamment pour aller à son encontre, un bras autour de son épaule alors qu'Adelheid, Kôyô, Shitopi, Julie, Rauji et Kaoru s'approchaient à leur tour, entourant le siège de leur parrain.

**Ooo**

_- Grand-frère ! Grand-frère Enma !_

_- Mami !_

_Enma gémit alors que du sang commençait à couler sur son front, venant se mêler à ses larmes alors qu'il tentait de s'extirper de l'étreinte de son père restait immobile malgré ses supplications pour tenter de les réveiller lui et sa mère. Dans un grondement, une poutre alla se détacher du plafond et s'écraser à quelques mètres d'eux, attisant les flammes déjà trop proches d'eux. La petite brunette poussa un cri effrayé, ses cheveux légèrement roussis et en bataille alors que l'un de ses élastiques commençaient à glisser le long de l'une de ses mèches._

_- Grand-frère Enma, j'ai si peur !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Mami ! J'arrive !_

_Le rouquin prit une grande inspiration et toussa alors que la fumée avait déjà bien emplis ses poumons. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le sol et poussa dans un râle désespéré et de toutes ses forces son corps vers l'avant, sans y parvenir. Sa jeune sœur était dans la même situation que lui, prisonnière du corps inanimé de leur mère. Il s'immobilisa et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, complètement terrifié par la situation qu'il avait sous les yeux. N'en pouvant plus, il rassembla les dernières forces qu'il lui restait._

_- Je vous en supplie… Quelqu'un ! hurla-t-il soudain à plein poumons. Que quelqu'un vienne nous aider !_

_Malgré le grondement des flammes et le bruit de leurs pleurs, Enma perçut des voix venant de l'extérieur._

_- J'ai entendu des voix provenant de cette maison ! Vous, venez avec moi !_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que sa vue commençait à se brouiller il sentit le poids du corps de son père sur le sien disparaître et deux mains le saisir sous les aisselles et le soulever avec délicatesse._

_- Tout va bien mon garçon. Je suis là._

_- À qui appartenait donc cette voix chaleureuse ? Malgré la scène apocalyptique teintée d'un rouge sang, il perçut au travers de la fumée une chevelure d'un blond comme les blés qui étincelaient malgré l'enfer des flammes qui les entouraient._

**Ooo**

- Cet homme qui m'avait sauvé des flammes. C'était bien vous…

- C'était moi oui, confirma Iemetsu avec un signe de la tête. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu…

Le père de Tsuna ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant les autres personnes perplexes et quelque peu perdues. Enma se tourna vers Tsuna avec un sourire malgré les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

- Ton père m'a sauvé la vie Tsuna-kun. Alors que les flammes gagnaient en intensité, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Je me rappelle lui avoir dit que Mami était elle aussi prisonnière, juste un peu plus loin. Elle s'était évanouie alors il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Il m'a confié à une autre personne qui l'accompagnait et il s'est précipité vers elle. Mais au même moment… une poutre est tombé du plafond et… s'est écrasé sur elle.

Chrome étouffa une exclamation alors que ses yeux étaient déjà embués par les larmes. Gokudera jura contre les responsables qui s'étaient joués du Neuvième et du CEDEF tandis que Yamamoto et Ryohei regardaient tristement dans leur direction.

- C'était carrément extrême et déloyal d'avoir fait une chose pareille.

Les gardiens du Neuvième quant à eux, se contentèrent simplement de fermer les yeux comme pour rendre hommages à tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie en cette nuit funeste. Adelheid les mains crispées sur les genoux de son boss, avait malgré elle laissait échapper quelques larmes tout comme le reste de la famille Simon.

Enma tenta bien de les calmer, luttant lui aussi du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais les yeux inondés de larmes de Tsuna brisèrent complètement ses barrières déjà si fragiles et sa peine se déversa sur ses joues en un torrent de larmes, pour ne plus laisser place qu'à un immense soulagement.

**OOOoooOOO**

Tous savaient parfaitement qui pouvait bien être le responsable d'une telle vilenie. Ce dernier n'était malheureusement plus là pour répondre de cet acte devant eux. C'était douloureux, mais au moins, la vérité avait enfin été dévoilée. Le CEDEF avait attaqué leur village en pensant qu'il était le lieu de refuge d'une bande d'insurgés qui n'avait toujours pas été attrapée à ce jour.

Enma éprouvait une certaine tristesse, mais la haine avait à présent totalement disparu. Il n'y avait plus que de la reconnaissance envers celui qui en réalité, lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant le visage inquiet de Tsuna qui continuait de le regarder.

- Tsuna-kun, je te dis que ça ira. Si ça peut les convaincre de notre bonne foi alors nous le ferons. Je le ferais.

Le brun esquissa une moue dépité et détourna les yeux en repensant au propre compromis auquel il avait dû se plier afin de calmer la colère et la rage des parrains des familles alliées suite à sa décision de libérer les Simon. La requête avait été des plus simples mais avait provoqué une certaine colère chez le jeune Vongola. Il s'était bien évidement opposé à leur exigence mais Reborn l'avait dissuadé de continuer de s'opposer à eux. Refuser aurait été se mettre à dos toute les familles mafieuses. Il était encore trop jeune. Il fallait qu'il gagne leur confiance petit à petit et ce n'était pas en se rebiffant qu'il allait y arrivait. Il avait dû accepter.

Enma allait donc en tant que parrain, devoir répondre de ses actes dans un combat. S'il perdait, lui et sa famille allait être tué. S'il gagnait, alors toutes les familles alliées se plieraient docilement à la décision de Tsuna. Ce combat allait avoir lieu demain dans l'après-midi. C'était juste pour qu'il se prépare, mais le jeune Simon n'avait pas semblé être déranger outre mesure. Le Neuvième du nom lui confirma qu'il récupérerait son anneau juste avant le combat.

C'est donc sur le pas de la porte qu'ils se séparèrent, chaque membre de la famille partageant quelques mots avec son homologue mis à part bien entendu Hibari qui s'en était directement allé sans même avoir dit un mot. Décidément, le chef du comité de discipline se montrait tout aussi impressionnant dernièrement ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Tsuna, ravi de voir son gardien des nuages un peu plus impliqué aux affaires les concernant. Il se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu le changer à ce point. La fameuse phrase lors de son combat contre Adelheid lui revint à l'esprit.

_- C'est le ciel… qui permet aux nuages de se déplacer librement._

Le cœur de Tsuna se mit à battre plus rapidement. Son souffle s'accéléra sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

_- Mais un jour… j'irais même jusqu'à mordre le ciel lui-même._

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine du dos, arrachant à ses lèvres une légère exclamation apeuré alors qu'Enma posait sur lui un regard inquiet.

- Tsuna-kun ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Dé… désolé Enma. Je pensais à quelque chose et…

Le brun essaya de trouver les mots pour expliquer son trouble mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ne réussissait même pas à comprendre ce sentiment qui venait de le traverser, réveillant une foule de sensations en lui. Il rougit, se sentant bête et perdu tout en baissant les yeux.

- Je viendrais te voir demain. Pour t'encourager. Je sais que tu gagneras Enma.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire quant à l'issue de ce combat Tsuna-kun. Je me battrais pour ma fierté !

- Oui !

Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard avant d'éclater de rire, comme lors de ce premier soir ou Enma était venu pour la première fois chez lui.

- On se voit demain alors ?

- Ouais.

Tsuna se retourna et adressa un dernier geste de la main au rouquin qui le lui rendit avant de soudainement se jeter en avant et lui saisir le poignet pour le retenir.

- Enma ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non. C'est juste que… j'ai réfléchis à comment je pourrais te le dire mais… tout ce que je peux te dire maintenant c'est… merci. Merci Tsuna.

_Merci de ne pas m'avoir trahi. Merci d'être venu. Merci d'être resté à mes côtés. Merci de m'avoir aidé à découvrir la vérité. Merci d'être là. Merci d'être mon ami._ Tant de reconnaissance dans les yeux d'Enma qui provoquèrent un sourire comblé sur le visage de Tsuna.

**OOOoooOOO**

**[**Le lendemain matin – 10h05**]**

_DING ~ DONG_

- Tsu-kun, est-ce que tu pourrais aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

- J'y vais !

Tsuna descendit rapidement les marches et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée alors qu'il pouvait entendre sa mère fredonnait une musique dans la cuisine.

_DING ~ DONG_

- Oui, j'arrive !

Le brun tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, observant un bref instant le garçon qui se tenait devant l'entrée. Vêtu d'une combinaison verte qui lui rappelait étrangement celle d'un certain individu rencontré dans le futur et des cheveux d'un noir de jais lui arrivant jusqu'à la nuque, il avait la main tendue vers lui, arborant sur ses lèvres un sourire chaleureux.

- Enchanté. Je suis venu me présenter. Je suis Daisuke et je serais votre nouveau voisin à compter d'aujourd'hui !

**Ooo**

- Mama je suis rentré !

- Oh ! Bonjour Reborn. Alors comment c'est passé cette réunion ?

- Un peu difficile. Mama, est-ce que je pourrais avoir du café ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te prépare ça tout de suite !

- Merci Mama.

Reborn poussa un soupir et commença à grimper les marches de l'escalier. Dans quelques heures, ils allaient devoir assister au combat d'Enma. Il connaissait la puissance du jeune Simon après l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine inquiétude. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que la porte de la chambre de Tsuna était entrebâillé alors il se contenta de la pousser du pied.

- Hé Tsuna ! J'espère que tu es prêt parce que nous allons bientôt y aller.

Il entra dans la chambre étrangement calme pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide. Ou était donc passé cet imbécile de Tsuna ? Il espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas parti bien loin et qu'il serait rapidement de retour. Néanmoins, il préféra vérifier et il redescendit l'escalier.

- Mama ! Tu sais où est allé Tsuna ?

- Hein ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

L'expression étonnée de Nana suffit à faire grimper son baromètre de vigilance au rouge. Il se souvenait avoir bien dit à Tsuna de laisser un mot s'il était amené à quitter la maison et il n'y avait rien eu de tel sur son bureau. La surprise de sa mère suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui avait rien dit non plus. Et bien entendu, ni Bianchi, ni Futa ni aucun des deux autres mômes n'étaient à la maison. Il tendit la main et Léon alla s'y matérialiser sous la forme d'un téléphone cellulaire. Il composa immédiatement un numéro et approcha l'appareil de son oreille. La tonalité retentit trois fois avant qu'une voix grave ne se fasse entendre.

- Iemetsu, j'écoute.

- C'est Reborn. On a un gros problème. Tsuna a disparu.

… _**à suivre**_

* * *

><p><strong>*AMN :<strong> animal mystérieux non-identifié

_À bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !_


End file.
